Together Again
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mana starts with her first day at her new school; where she meets Yugi and the others. When an incident with a boy causes Atem to reveal that he and Mana are dating; it's a shock to everyone. (sequel to Exchange Student)


**Di.M.H; "Hey there guys, I hope that you enjoy this one and I told you that it would be light hearted compared to the one before. I could make this into a three partter if you guys want, just let me know. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Together Again**_

#

Mana woke up in the room that the Mazaki family had prepared for her. She got up and got ready for school before going down the stairs for breakfast. Mrs. Mazaki and Anzu were already sitting at the table eating while Mr. Mazaki had already left for work. Anzu looked up to see that Mana was up already and smiled.

"Morning Mana," she said, "did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Mana replied, "thanks for letting me call my brother."

"Think nothing of it dear," said Mrs. Mazaki, "after all; I would be the same way when Anzu leaves the country."

"Mom," Anzu cried.

"You must be hungry, come and have some breakfast."

Mana nodded and sat down. Mrs. Mazaki handed her a bowl of rice a fork figuring that would be easier than using chopsticks. Mana thanked her as she took the bowl. Mrs. Mazaki nodded with a smile then looked at the clock on the wall above them.

"You girls need to get ready," she said, "I'm sure that the boys are waiting on you."

"Knowing those two, that's a yes," Anzu replied.

#

The girls walked down the stairs when Mana noticed that Anzu had stopped. She looked at her confused as Anzu looked around.

"Where are those two," Anzu asked.

"Who are…?"

Before Mana could finish a small white robot appeared from the brushes and tapped Anzu's foot. Anzu looked down to see a flower in the robot's hands. She smiled and took the flower from the robot before turning to the brushes with a smile on her face.

"That's sweet but you can come on out now guys," she called.

"It's just me," said Yugi climbing out of the brushes.

Mana was shocked to see that this boy looked just like Atem. Anzu walked over and placed a kiss onto his cheek.

"I thought so," she said, "only you would be that sweet babe."

"I'm glad you like it," said Yugi, "I've been waiting for you to show."

"Just so you could do that? That's so cute."

Yugi's face turned red at her comment. He had brought the robot to show off to his classmates when Atem had suggested he use it to woo Anzu. Atem always gave him advice about doing something nice for her; since they were dating. Yugi took his brother's advice and brought a flower and waited in the brushes for her to show up.

"Where's your brother," Anzu asked.

"Meeting with the student council," Yugi replied before he finally noticed Mana, "hey there, you must be the exchange student that Anzu mentioned. I'm Yugi; it's nice to meet you."

"Mana, this is Yugi, my boyfriend and Atem's twin brother," Anzu explained.

Atem had told Mana about his twin but never had she thought that she would actually get to meet him. She was feeling a bit nervous; after all this boy was her love's brother.

"Hi there," said Mana, "It's nice to meet you, Yugi. Are you sure that you're in high school? You seem like you could be in elementary school."

Anzu covered as she laughed while Yugi's face turned red. He hated when people called him a little kid just because he looked like one. A lot of his schoolmates would call him a little kid and he has even been referred as; baby Muto by his peers.

"I'm seventeen," Yugi shouted making Mana jump back in surprise.

"He may not look it," said Anzu, "but he really is our age."

"Could have fooled me," said Mana.

"Let's just go," Yugi groaned as he picked up the small robot and stuffed it into his bag before walking off.

"Did I upset him," Mana asked.

"Don't worry about it, he'll be fine," said Anzu, "you got nothing to worry about. Yugi will just shake it off now."

They walked down the sidewalk and to Mana's surprise; Yugi was acting like she didn't just call him a kid. She figured that he was use to it. It wasn't like that was the worst thing he had been called by his peers.

"How do you like Japan so far," Yugi asked.

"Well, it's different that's much is sure," said Mana.

"I guess so," said Yugi, "hey maybe we can show you around town."

"Good idea babe," said Anzu, "what do you say Mana?"

"Sure, I would like that," Mana replied with a smile.

"Then that's what we'll do after school," said Yugi, "Maybe we can get the others in on it too."

"I'm more worried on how she's handle Jonouchi," said Anzu.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that he's on his best behavior."

"Good luck with that Yugi."

They arrived to the school to see Bakura surrounded by his fan club as usual. Anzu smiled and pointed it out to Yugi; who called him over. Bakura noticed them and made his way toward them. Mana watched as the girls groaned when he approached them.

"Hey guys," said Bakura.

"Fan girls giving you trouble again," Anzu teased.

"I suppose so," said Bakura with a small laugh.

"Mana, this is Bakura," Yugi explained, "a friend of ours."

"Oh, you must be the exchange student," said Bakura as he bowed to her, "it's nice to meet you."

"You too," said Mana bowing back.

"Hey guys what up," a voice called.

They turned to see Jonouchi and Honda walking toward them with Mino right beside them. Yugi waved to them as he smiled.

"Oh hey guys," said Anzu, "this is Mana, Mana, the blonde is Jonouchi."

"Yo," said Jonouchi.

"Honda,"

"Hey there," said Honda.

"And Mino,"

"Hello," Mino replied with a smile.

"Hey here comes Otogi," said Yugi as he noticed Otogi walking toward them.

"Hey gang," said Otogi.

"Otogi, I like you to meet Mana, ya know the exchange student that my family is hosting."

"Hey there," said Otogi, "welcome."

"Thanks," said Mana with a smile.

Otogi looked at her closely. Jonouchi rolled his eyes knowing that he was going to put the moves on her again like he did with all the other girls.

"You know," he said, "you're kind of cute."

Mana hides behind Anzu; who rolled her eyes. If only they knew then Otogi would regret those words. Jonouchi looked around and noticed that they were missing a member.

"Hey Yug, where's your big bro," he asked.

"Meeting," Yugi replied, "he left early for it."

"Ah, so he'll join us later."

They walked toward the school. Anzu helped Mana with her locker. Mana thanked her as a cry was heard. They looked to see kids jumping to the side as three large basketball players running down the hall throwing a basketball back and forth.

"Damn that Watanabe," Jonouchi snarled, "doesn't he know there are other people here."

"I don't think that he cares about that," said Honda.

"Oh, he'll care when I beat it into his thick skull," Jonouchi snapped.

"Wow Jonouchi," said Yugi jumping in front of him, "don't start something right now, let the teachers handle it."

"But Yugi, they're askin' for it."

"Yugi's right," said Bakura, "let the teachers handle them."

"Fine," Jonouchi hissed.

Mana watched as the boys were laughing as they nearly hit a few people in the face. Two freshmen ducked down as the ball came at their heads. Watanabe laughed as he threw the ball over his friend's head. They boy went to jump for it but he was a few seconds short. The ball flew into the air only to be caught by a reached out hand. The three boys turned to see who had caught it. The whole hall went quiet as Atem Muto stood there with the ball in hand.

"Fuck," one of the boys hissed, "its Muto."

"Seriously," said Atem.

"Hey bro," said Yugi, "did you finish your meeting?"

"Yeah," said Atem, "and I came here when I heard screams coming down the hall."

"Damn you Muto," Watanabe hissed.

"Watanabe, I'll only say this once," said Atem, "if you think that you can get away with terrorizing the school then you're mistaken."

"Shut your damn mouth," Watanabe roared before charging toward him.

"He's dead," said Jonouchi.

"It's nice not knowing him," said Honda.

"Oh boy," said Yugi.

"He's so stupid," said Otogi.

"Yep," Anzu replied.

Atem bounced the ball onto the floor and as it shot up into the air it hit Watanabe square in the nose. The boy fell onto the floor with a broken nose. The other two boys ran at him but the ball bounced off them causing them fall to the floor with broken noses too.

"And just like that they're down," said Otogi.

"That's Atem-kun for you," said Mino, "always protecting the weak."

Yugi went over to his brother. The two brothers exchanged words before joining the others. Jonouchi was laughing as he commented on Atem's handy work.

"Nice one dude," he said.

"You couldn't help it could you," said Anzu.

"They asked for it," Atem replied simply.

"Come on," said Honda, "let's go before they get back up and want revenge."

"Good call," said Otogi.

#

Mana sat in her math class sitting right next to Ashley and Harper. She could hear them talking about what happened this morning in regards of the short fight in the hall. Mana just smiled as she wasn't surprised since Atem was the same way when they were in school together back in Egypt. The teacher was busy with the lesson to even hear them.

"I heard that the guy that used the ball as a weapon, is actually the school president," said Ashley.

"What," Mana asked surprised.

Atem had been asked to run for office back in Egypt but he didn't; mainly because he was more focused on his relationship with Mana. The bell rang and the three girls exited the room together. Mana didn't have every class with Anzu or Atem but at least she got Ashley and Harper with her. The three girls walked down the hall when they heard a voice call out to them. They spun around to see the Irish boy which they learned was named Austin.

Ashley being the more outspoken steps forward in front of Mana since Austin had made it clear that he was wanting to sleep with her even if she didn't want it. Harper tried to avoid the situation mainly because of her medical condition.

"What do you want Austin," Ashley hissed.

"I got no business with you or your defective sister," Austin growled.

"Defective," Ashley snapped, "that's it you'll tear you a new one."

Mana and Harper had to hold her back from throttling the boy. Austin smirked as he walked over and reached up to grab Mana's thigh from under her skirt while the girl was busy trying to stop her friend from causing a fight. Mana jumped and screamed as Austin managed to touch her butt and squeezed it. Both Ashley and Harper turned to see Mana jumping away from him while Austin was trying to get her to come over to him.

"You bastard," Ashley snapped, "I'll kill you!"

"Why did you do that," Harper asked checking to make sure that Mana was okay.

"What, I can't just touch my girl," Austin asked.

"Your girl," a voice hissed.

The four of them turned to see Yugi and Atem standing there. Atem had his arms crossed while Yugi looked as though he knew that all hell is about to break loose.

"Who are you two," Austin asked.

Atem just glared at him while Yugi was murmuring if Austin didn't shut up now then he was die. Mana knew that Atem was mad by his expression.

"What makes you think that you can touch another student like that," Atem snarled.

"What's it to you," Austin asked.

Atem walked toward them and Yugi was trying to call him back but he knew that it was pointless. Atem reached Mana and made sure that she was okay.

"Did he hurt you," he asked.

"No," Mana replied grabbing onto his arm.

"Hey what are you doing," Austin shouted, "that's my girl!"

Atem turned to him with a look that could kill; one that Yugi had seen many times when his older brother was angrily. Yugi gulped knowing that this would end badly for the boy.

"You asked me what it's to me, correct," Atem said with a snarl.

Mana was hanging onto his arm still when Atem turned to her. His face had softened as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Yugi's eyes bulge out of his head as he watched his brother kissing a girl. Mana didn't hesitate to return the kiss happily; glad that he was there to help make her feel better. They pulled away for air and Atem pulled Mana to his chest while wrapping his arms around her. Mana snuggled into his chest as she held onto him tightly. Atem kissed her tempo softly while looking down at her with a loving gaze.

He turned to glare at Austin; who had his jaw to the floor. Ashley and Harper could only stand there and watched with wide eyes. Yugi couldn't move a muscle too stun to even form the words. Atem growled before he spoke.

"Well, that's your answer," he said, "since the girl that you are trying to seduce is my girlfriend."

Atem pulled away from Mana to walk toward the boy with his hands balled into fists as he was going to throttle the boy himself. Mana reached out and grabbed his wrist stopping him in his tracks. Atem looked at her from over his shoulder. She shook her head and he sighed before giving the boy one last death glare before turning back to Mana. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You sure that you're okay love," he asked softly.

"I'm fine," she replied, "he's not worth it."

She wrapped her arms around his waist indicating that she wanted to be held. Atem wrapped his arms around her holding tightly. He kissed her forehead softly. Yugi was able to move but he didn't. Never did he ever think that Atem would have a girlfriend; let alone to be so open about it too. He figured that it was because of rage that Atem revealed that fact in the open like that. Atem can be quick to anger when someone he cares for is being attacked or harassed and would do things that he normally wouldn't do.

#

"I should have come sooner," said Atem as he and Mana were sitting on the roof for lunch.

"Its fine Atem," she said, "no harm done."

"Yes, but he put his hands on you and that shouldn't have happened."

Mana touched his hand making him look at her. She leaned against him closing her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nuzzled his face into her hair. He was beating himself up inside for not being there to protect her. Another man had put his hands on her and he couldn't be there to stop it sooner. To Atem; Mana was everything, his whole world and to have someone mess with his world was unforgiveable in his eyes.

"I'm okay now that I have you here with me," she said.

"I'm always here for you Mana," he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She opened her eyes and turned to face him putting both of her hands onto his shoulders as she moved to sit in his lap. Atem looked into her eyes. She pressed her lips against his as she kissed him. Atem returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Mana wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss. Mana moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. She knew that Atem would protect her from anyone that would try to harm her and for that was the reason why she loves him as much as she does. They pulled away for air before going back for another kiss.

"What the hell," a voice shouted drawing their attention.

Yugi and the others stood there looking at them with wide eyes. Atem knew that he would have to tell them sooner or later about him and Mana.

"Wh-what's going on here," Jonouchi roared.

"What," said Atem, "haven't you seen a couple kiss before?"

"W-Wha-What?!"

Their cries could be heard from the grounds below. Anzu was trying to hold back her laughter. She wasn't use to it herself just yet but it was funny watching the others react. Mino almost fell over if Anzu didn't catch her in time. Otogi and Bakura had their jaws open wide while Honda was frozen solid. Yugi just kept quiet while looking at the others. Jonouchi seemed to be the only one that could get back his bearings before he spoke again.

"You have a….girlfriend," he cried, "you, Mr. Anti-social has a girlfriend?!"

"Watch it," Atem warned.

"There's just no way…I mean…."

Anzu covered his mouth by stuffing a piece of bread into it. He looked at her as she glared at him; daring him to say another word. He kept his mouth shut after that.

"You knew that they would find out sooner or later," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Atem replied.

"Wait you knew about this Anzu," they all shouted.

"Yes, Atem told me last night when we went to pick her up," she explained, "and I was just as shocked as all of you."

"Who would have thought that Atem would even have a girlfriend," said Honda.

"I know," said Otogi, "it's shocking to say the least."

"I'm right here you know," Atem snarled.

Mana just giggled finding it cute that he was getting annoyed like this. Atem looked down at her. She placed a kiss onto his cheek.

"You're so cute Temmy," she said causing him to blush.

"You got a pet name too," said Honda.

"Aw, ain't ya cute, huh Temmy," said Jonouchi wrapping his arm around Atem's shoulders.

"Knock it off Jonouchi," Atem growled pushing him off, "and don't call me that."

"But she did."

"Well she can, you can't,"

"Aw why not?"

"Don't even go there."

Yugi started laughing finding it funny to see his twin getting embarrassed. Atem glared at his twin annoyed. Anzu and the others were laughing finding it funny to see this side of Atem. Jonouchi and Honda were teasing him for the rest of lunch. Atem tried not to let them bother him unless they called him "Temmy".

Anzu sat down next to Mana; who was still in Atem's lap. Mana turned to look at her as Anzu handed her a rice ball. She thanked her as she took it.

"I'm sure that we'll use to you two dating soon," said Anzu, "but right now; it's strange to see Atem acting this way."

"Oh he's like that all the time with me," Mana asked, "he's so sweet."

"I said don't call me that," Atem snarled at Jonouchi and Honda.

"Hey guys knock it off," said Yugi, "you don't want to face his wrath now do you?"

The girls looked at the boys as Mino joined them. Anzu handed her a rice ball which she accepted and took a bit before speaking.

"I think that it's cute that you have a pet name for Atem-kun,"

"Yeah, but something tells me that he won't let the rest of us call him that though," said Anzu.

"Probably," said Mino, "I guess that's something he only wants Mana to call him."

"OW!"

They looked to see Jonouchi and Honda holding their heads as Atem hit them with his bag. He glared at them annoyed. Bakura and Otogi sat there leaning back a little.

"I warned you," said Yugi.

"That hurts man," Jonouchi cried out.

"I warned you," Atem hissed, "only Mana can call me that."

"Okay we get it," said Honda, "geez, who knew that you would get this pissed off."

"You idiots had it coming," Otogi called a few feet away.

"Hey you were doing it too," Jonouchi snapped back.

"Yeah but I know when to stop," Otogi called back.

The others burst out laughing at their exchange. Mana turned Atem's head to face her. He looked into her eyes as she did She captured his lips figuring that would help calm him down. Atem had always said that whenever he was around her; he felt calmer. Atem closed his eyes as he returned the kiss while the others were talking amongst themselves.

They pulled away for air while the others let them be alone in their own little world. Mana snuggled close to his chest and closed her eyes. Atem placed his chin onto her head and closed his eyes letting the moment between them take him over. Yugi looked over at his brother; to see this and smiled. As much as it was a shock to learn that his twin had a girlfriend; it was nice to know that Atem had someone special like he did with Anzu.

_I'm happy for you, Atem._


End file.
